muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bear
).]] Baby Bear is one of the main characters of the classic story, "The Three Bears." In 1991, the character was adapted into Sesame Street and has been an established member of the cast since. The character was devised by writer Lou Berger, who incorporated him and his perpetual nemesis Goldilocks into his script for Episode 2866, where the two bring his broken chair to the Fix-It Shop. For the episode, performer David Rudman developed the character's signature speech impediment, typically pronouncing his Rs as Ws, to help soften the image of the character as well as having fun with the many R-sounds in the character's dialogue.David Rudman interview with NPR, March 19, 2008. Baby Bear began to recur more often starting the following season, often always dealing with Goldilocks. By season 25, he developed a best friendship with Telly Monster. He also began to develop his own unique traits, such as an interest in making art and a rather sophisticated vocabulary. Much like his original story, he has a particular fondness for porridge. His parents, Papa Bear and Mama Bear, were introduced on the show in 1993. In 2003, his baby sister Curly Bear was born, turning the Three Bears into four. In Season 31, Baby Bear created an imaginary friend, Hero Guy. In the 2002 special Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!, it was revealed that Baby Bear's family is Jewish. However, Baby Bear is seen participating happily in the Sesame Street Easter picnic in the 2007 book Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street; he brings Easter Braided Bread to the party. In season 36 and 37, he was seen attending Storybook Community School. In season 45, he instead attends the similarly named Storybook Community Pre-School. Notes *His birthday is May 12th. *The first Baby Bear puppet was originally used as a cub version of Flo Bear in Episode 2277 (1987). The puppet also appears as one of the woodland audience members of Ernie's Forest Fashions report , and as a member of Guy Smiley's audience in one sketch *The puppet was also originally a Sack-body Muppet, like Cookie Monster. In season 30, the puppet was completely rebuilt with brighter brown fur, with a new body structure and arms, similar to puppets like Ernie, as well as a little tuft of hair on the top of his head. *Baby Bear got his first haircut in Episode 3834. Appearances *''Sesame Street'' (1991 - present) *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Stars and Street Forever'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie" *''Do the Alphabet'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmopalooza'' *"A Brief History of Motion Pictures" *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Let's Make Music'' *''Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' *''Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!'' *''Talk, Read, Write'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''The Street We Live On'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Love the Earth!'' *''Food for Thought'' *''Kinect Sesame Street TV'' *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' Book appearances *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) unnamed *''Hooper's Store'' (2001) *''Spring Fever'' (2001) *''Spooky Sleep-out'' (2001) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) * Look and Find Elmo (2002) * Elmo's World: Sports! (2004) * Fun with Friends (2004) *''Animal Alphabet'' (2005) * Fly Away with Big Bird (2006) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) *''Counting All Around'' (2007) *''Elmo & Friends Picture Stories'' (2007) * Elmo's Busy Day (2007) *''Elmo's Favorite Places'' (2007) * Friendly, Frosty Monsters (2007) * Good Night, Tucked in Tight (2007) * Have Yourself a Furry Little Christmas (2007) *''Music Player Storybook'' (2007) *''Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street'' (2007) *''Sesame Street Super Sticker Book'' (2007) *''What Makes You Giggle?'' (2007) *''Color Carnival'' (2008) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2008) *''Let's Go! with Elmo and Friends'' (2008) * Let's Help the Earth (2008) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) *''What's the Word on the Street?'' (2008) *''Count to 10'' (2009) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown (2009) *''Love, Elmo'' (2009) * My Big Book of Firsts (2009) * Who Are the People in Your Neighborhood? (2009) * Busy Friends (2010) * Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day (2011) * Elmo's Christmas Picture Puzzles & Songs (2011) * Grouches Are Green (2011) * Over on Sesame Street (2012) See also *Baby Bear (The Muppet Show) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Fairy Tales